Siangwaanian glossary
This is a list of terms in the Siangwaanian language. A * ai sa - happy * aloʟhon - (S) arhat * ārauʟkoz - (V) ''araukoz'' gryphon, nuisance, joke Aa * āau - to have B * bān ngōn - good evening * bāt - (CD) eight * bāat - no, not * bāat-yan-kēi-gen - nobody cares ** (a derisive slogan towards news reporters for being busybodies) * bēn douʟ - where * bēn gó - who * bōk - north Ch * tēng yatʟ - previous * chàm yatʟ - yesterday * cháo ngōn - good morning (after 6 am or sunrise) * chāt - (CD) seven * cha giēn - goodbye * chengʟ chengʟ - excuse me * chin - (CD) cent, a coin * chóng - village D * dá - one * dálōk - independent, sovereign * dā - father * dāi - great * daiʟ - or * dāng - parent * dí - what * dím - how * dím gáai - why * dím shaakʟ - how much * doiʟ - but * Doiʟzaau - (CD) Daizhou ** Daizhou's name was intentionally mis''pronounced to show that Siangwaan is ''no longer the same as its motherland. In older times, pronouncing Daizhou's name correctly would lead to accusations of treason against Siangwaan. * dok saau - solitaire * dók - (CD) large town * dōng - east * dú - five * duā - man, person E * ei - yellow * ei niè - this * ei yatʟ - today G * gā - family * gaʟ - eight * gái shi - (CD) when * gāi - chicken, rooster * gāk leiʟ - next * geuiʟ - last, remaining * giáo - (CD) nine * giā yau - (CD) come on! * giēp zō - chicken meat * ging - well, cistern * gong góng - maternal grandfather * gōuméng - help * guep zō - pork * ... gwo - already did ... H * ... há - still doing * hán ngōn - good afternoon * héi - wake up * heng - like, resembling * hià - down * hin - orange * hiōng - hope * hó - sad * hoi - sea * ... hōi - usually does * Hong Chi - Confucius, a cruel person * hongʟ - from * huà liong - angry I * iʟ - child K * kà - city * kào - roast * karʟkì, kaʟrikì - (V) spinel * ket shō doʟ naa - greetings, nice to meet you * kiāo - horn * kiew ... - (future tense), will ... * kīn - (CD) gold (substance) * kó - fire * kúi - he/she/it L * lā - three * laʟ bā - older brother * laʟ néi - older sister * lapʟ wai - (CD) orderly domination, authoritarianism, tyranny * láu zō - beef * láa - draw * lí bā - older sister * lí néi - younger sister * lam bà - fire, shoot * lei - purple * lengʟ - (CD) zero * Leun Yu - (CD) The Analects of Hong Chi, oppressive literature, instrument of oppression * leung - mother * liáng - sun * lip - cricket * lokʟ - (CD) six * lóu - water * lū - nine * luan - name * luén - medium * ... lúi māi - ... or not? M * maʟ maʟ - maternal grandfather * mái - rice * mán niè - that * mangʟ - scared * maanʟ - moon * maanʟ - sea * ... māat yeʟ - (CD) what * ... meiʟ ... - has someone ... or not * míng sāan - welcome * mít - (T) honey * mo-sen shin-gan - wireless news, national news broadcasting service * mó - I * mómē - my * mómē wanʟchiʟ - I am sorry * móyā - we * mō - red * mok - goods * mōn suòi - ten thousand ages, long live * móng gauʟ - defiant * -mouʟ - not done, cannot * ... mouʟ ... - does someone ... or not N * ná - one (in compounds) * namʟ - south * naa - thou, you * naa lúi bēn go - who are you * naamē - thy, your * Naamo Omeitophot - (CD, S) Namo Amitabha ("Hail to You, Amitabha", 南無阿彌陀佛), a prayer of blessing and peace * naayā - you * nien - (CD) year * ník - child * níng - two (in compounds) * Nioʟ Giā - Ruism, the teachings of Hong Chi; authoritarianism ** In older times, Siangwaan reviled Ruism as the cause of its homeland's backwardsness, and therefore condemned it as an "oppressive ideology". * nóm - brown * nou - through * nū la - (V) bread Ng * ngāi - love * ... ngaa - (interrogative) O * ō - two * ōmséw - night * ong - good * ong yǖn - good luck * ongʟ - (CD) five P * pan - flat * pāng - wind * pé - pink * Phot, Phot da - (S) Buddha * Phot Giào - Buddhism * phu saat - (S) bodhisattva * po pó - maternal grandmother * pōikan - apple * pōt - porcelain R * rasià - (V) awakening, awareness, renaissance S * sa - green * saʟ - and * sam - (CD) new, updated, recent, later era * sam nien - (CD) new year * sān - silver * sāam - (CD) three * sáap - write * saatʟ - to kill * saa-saa kēi-gen - always cares * séi - (CD) four * sèi - west * siek - (CD) to mourn, to lament * siék - (CD, elegant) write * sói - fry * sói gep - fried egg * són - black Sh * sha - star * shái - yes * shān - mountain * shapʟ - (CD) ten * sháang - province * shēngsaan - (CD) believe * shengʟ ngōn - good morning (before 6 am or sunrise) * Shēung Yēung (zaai/gwaai) - a very strict person; a tyrant; a heartless, soulless person * sheungʟ - up * shó - six * shong - smooth * shúi - rain T * tang - people * tang daa - fairness * tang lok - unity * tang yok - fairness * tang zo - republic, democracy * tāng zó - thank you (for help) * tāa - against * tek - seven * tēng yatʟ - tomorrow * tīng - gold * to dā - grandfather * to leung - grandmother * tó - elder * tói naa lēi - see you again, may we meet again * tou - they * tuō - rice farm * tuò - any farm W * wai - for * wai lái - thank you (for something) * wài - out * wanʟ - blue * wéi - zero * Wong Sheungʟ - (CD) Your Majesty, Emperor * wuk - (good) luck, fortune Y * yā - (plural) * yam yeung - yin-yang, harmony * yan - person * yāt - (CD) one * yāt - night * yāt ngōn - good night * yáu - friend * yaubôro - (V) gryphon * yáan - twenty * -ye - (genitive), something's * ye yé - paternal grandfather * yè - four * yèw - cat * yeʟ - (CD) two * yepʟ zō - fish meat * yèuk - right * yíng - daughter * yok - white * yüʟ - heal * yüen - round, a unit of currency, dollar, credit * yük - (CD) jade * yǖt - small Z * zái - son * zān (haiʟ) - surely * zanʟ ché - please * záo - Let's go! * zāau - nation, land * zengʟ - (CD) clean, tidy * ziā - woman * ziok - region * zit - (CD) festival * zo - country * zó - have done * zō - meat * zōi - in * zòk - ten * zòk shó - sixteen * zōng - centre Trivia * Pronunciation: ** aa - ɐ ** b - p ** ch - t͡sʰ~t͡ɕʰ ** d - t ** eu - ø ** ew - eu (e-u becomes this) ** g - k ** k - kʰ, -k ** ng - ŋ ** p - pʰ, -p ** sh - ɕ ** t - tʰ, -t ** y - j ** z - t͡s; z, -s in Vozonid loanwords ** a - middle tone ** á - rising tone ** ā - high tone, long vowel in foreign languages ** à - falling tone ** aʟ - low tone * Other marks: ** (CD) - Classical Daizhouvian word ** (S) - Sanskrit loanword ** (T) - Tuksharan loanword ** (V) - Vozonid loanword * The author based Siangwaanian on his native language, Cantonese. The addition of sh and the distinction between eu and ew were from his dissatisfaction with how the language has changed. See also * Josolchir glossary * Heronoi glossary * Bujanski glossary Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Languages Category:Unicorn Farmhand